fanboy ad script for WoW
by max2000383
Summary: ignore this I knew nothing!


Boy asleep, in bed, laptop opens by itself, shows computer logging on, opens cmd window, commands are input quickly, and warcraft logo appears and fills up the screen. Light wakes boy, who looks at the laptop. He smiles, and walks out of the room and down the hallway, shot of the laptop with wet splat sounds heard. Clawed hand opens front door of house, and robed, hooded figure exits. He walks down front steps, and pulls out a black sphere. He throws it on the ground, and it stays where it first hit the ground, unmoving. Man starts chanting, unknown language, and sphere glows dark purple, throbbing more and more till an unearthly scream is heard and the sphere disappears. An answering call is heard, and a flaming horse ruins out of the darkness to the man's left, he mounts the horse, and runs off, leaving flaming hoof prints.

Cuts to different house. Desktop computer is turned on, and warcraft logo is visible. Around the room are electronics and various tools, (camera does not focus on tools, just part of the background.) camera cuts to the house outside. Pile of metal plates and gears are visible, and the sound of a hammer striking metal is heard, along with maniacal laughter. The camera can make out vague shapes in the darkness, a lump and a ramp. Sedan turns around corner at the end of the street, and headlights illuminate the mounds, camera cannot see what the man sees, just the man himself, who is squinting and trying to make sure that he is not seeing what he thinks he is seeing. Cuts to shot behind and to the right of the car, the laughter is louder, and what looks like a metal sled with two rocket engines strapped with duct tape on the sides, and a large metal chair with levers and buttons in the middle. Small figure is standing on one of the engines, banging on the side of the chair. Laughter stops, figure looks at the car, laughs again, jumps onto the chair, pulls a combination of levers, and presses a few buttons. Nothing happens, and the figure stops laughing, thinks for a second, and slams his wrench on the back of the chair. Engines ignite, and sent the contraption onto the ramp and up into the night. Man gets out of his car, and is looking at the ramp, when a large white tiger with night elf on its back jumps onto the roof of his car; jumps off car and runs around ramp into the darkness.

Shows bedroom an unmade futon serving as bed, computer flat screen with wow logo. Large window on one wall, completely open. Cuts to a shot from behind of a man standing on his roof, watching the rising sun, with pointy ears visible. Runs, jumps off of the roof, falls from sight, crow flies up and away.

Outside shot of a house, glow visible from one room. Man in cowboy hat walks out, whistles. Dog runs up barking, jumps, and turns into a wolf. Man blows a whistle from pocket, horse runs up. Mounts horse, runs off. Wolf howls, runs off after horse.

Outside shot of a hotel like structure. No glows visible. Giggle heard, then the front doors of hotel explode outward and large group of figures on assorted mounts. Sounds are roaring, braying, assorted clanks, and thumps. All take flight, and fly off. More laughter heard, match struck, rocked engine with gnome taped down to the top flies out, somehow doesn't crash, and roars after group.

(Setting China?)Shows classroom lecture hall with old man talking, students typing notes on laptops. Suddenly, half the screens flicker. Cuts to outside view, camera centered over double doors, looking outward. Crash heard, and doors fly outward, assorted people (trolls, orcs, dwarves, undead, humans, and etcetera) run out on flying mounts. After they fly into distance, thumping heard, tauren runs out into parking lot, jumps onto hood of car, jumps up again, and shifts into a crow, flies off after the group, car alarm going off.

Night again. Door opens, silent, no music. Hooded figure walks out of door, looks around, sees no one. He grabs the side of his cape, as if cold, and turns on the spot, vanishing, leaving smoke, blown off in a breeze.

Man, seated cross legged in room, chanting in a low voice. Door behind him, closed. Glow on bottom of door visible. Large hammer propped against the wall next to him. He stops chanting, stands up, picks up large hammer, slings over shoulder, and walks out in front of his house, roars a battle cry. Hoofs heard, dwarf rides up on ram, with rope pulling white horse behind him and a large axe strapped to his back. As they approach, one of the ram's horns scratches a car, and the car alarm sounds. The human gets on the horse, and they ride off, both smashing the car with their respective weapons.

Shot of skeletal hind legs, running wings folded, shot of steel cover takes up entire screen, camera descends and pans out, to reveal the facial features of an orc with glowing blue eyes wearing a steel helmet, riding a skeletal dragon. Camera pans to behind dragon skeleton, shows each step causing black circle. Zooms in on black circle, which appears to be decay, spreading out. The spreading is suddenly arrested, and shrinks, disappears entirely as a white robes blood elf run over the footprints. The dragon takes off, and the Blood elf runs and jumps in the air, angelic wings sprouting from her back, flaps and flies after Death Knight.

Close shot of side of a fireball, moving in slow motion, camera pans to behind as fireball speeds up and hits the ground where a troll was standing, who does a one handed back flip, and uses hands to push self in aid, camera zooms in on torso, head, as the troll weaves his hands and shots a spear of ice toward a human in robes. Human shoves hands onto the ground, and a wall of ice shoots up. The spear hits the wall, and shatters, cracking the wall. Camera pans out to both of them, panting, both begin waving hands, conjuring arcane energy, white glow, as suddenly both spells fizz, as both of them look at each other in surprise, the cloaked figure, now with hood thrown back, revealing undead features, runs between them on flaming horse, keeps going. A felhound follows close behind. Both figures glare at each other, pull out whistles, blow. A wyvern and gryphon fly down, troll vaults onto wyvern as human mounts up. Both ride off in same direction as the warlock.

Show text "we can't do this"

Fade

"But we can do the next best thing"

Splice on the end of one of the other warcraft advertisements.


End file.
